


Rent

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: v-day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim shows up in his bedroom in the middle of the night, proclaiming he doesn't help him out financially, Blair doesn't know what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent

Disclaimer: This is NOT intended to infringe on any, and I mean ANY copy rights belonging to Rysher Entertainment, Pet Fly Productions or ANY other possible copyright holders (Viacom etc....) of the Sentinel and its universe. You guys own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun and I promise I'll return them to you all unharmed, so don't put me in jail. Don't put this in a fanzine and if you distribute it around the 'net or wherever, just remember to spell my name right. 

This story is rated NC-17 and does describe explicit and loving sex between two MEN. If that makes you sick, or if you are under 18, don't read this!!!!!!! 

One more thing, the title doesn't have ANYTHING to do with the Broadway musical. 

## Rent

by Little Eva

The young, blonde woman smiled as gave Jim Ellison's credit card back. "Here you go," she said. Jim smiled and tried not to inhale too deeply, it was bad enough that he had to turn off his sense of smell in here. Damn, every flower on Earth must be represented in this place. He put the card back in his jeans pocket. "Thank you, now, you're sure they'll come tomorrow." 

She grinned. Shit, Ellison was almost blinded by those white teeth, definitely not real. "Tomorrow afternoon at the latest, sir. Valentine's Day is our busiest time, we have more than extra delivery people." 

"And you have the address." 

The woman smiled yet again and showed Jim the receipt, he nodded. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome sir. She is a very lucky lady." The girl smiled seductively at Jim, wondering if maybe she could be that lucky. 

Jim just smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow," he said. 

"Yes sir, tomorrow."   
  


* * *

1 AM - Friday morning

Blair Sandburg smiled in his sleep as a familiar dream took over. In this dream, he was lying against a smooth, hard, muscled, broad chest. His hand felt the rippling muscles, his tongue licked the nipples. Blair's hand moved down to his penis as he slowly stroked himself, imagining that His hands were stroking him, caressing him, telling him how much he loved him. 

"Blair." 

Blair moved his head. Was that...no it couldn't be, not His voice. Damn, He'd never spoken to him in his dreams before. Blair tried to speak but he mouth wouldn't move. 

"Blair." 

No...wait...this voice was too loud, too clear...almost as if...it was right here....Blair slowly opened his eyes and saw the familiar figure standing in front of him. It looked like Him, but it couldn't be...he was still dreaming, he had to be. Since when did Jim Ellison come into his room wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts in the middle of the night. Blair snuggled deeper into the covers and closed his eyes. 

"Blair. Wake up." 

Blair grunted and slowly opened his eyes. There, in front of him stood Jim Ellison, his partner, his Sentinel the man he was secretly in love with and wanted more than anything. Immediately, Blair moved his hand away from his penis and tried to quickly sit up. Jim walked over and sat down at the foot of the bed. Blair was confused as he looked at the time. Why was Jim sitting at the foot of his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers? Blair held his breath. This wasn't a dream, it was real...ohmygod...ohmygod... He hoped Jim couldn't hear his thundering heartbeat, or notice that he was sweating...God, what if Jim could tell he was hard? 

"Chief, we have to talk," Jim said. 

Blair pushed some hair out of his face. "Talk?" was all he could get out. 

"Yeah, talk. Sandburg, when you came here, you said it would only be for a few days...it's been nine months now." 

Blair frowned. "Yeah." 

"Nine months and I haven't seen a dime out of you. You eat my food, use the electricity, hot water, and you haven't shown me any money." 

Blair pulled the covers closer to his body, as if he could protect himself from what he knew was coming, Jim was going to tell him he had to go. Blair had to do something, he had to plead his case. "Oh man, hey, I understand, but do you know what they pay a teaching fellow these days? Nothing. Look, Jim, I'm your guide, I cook for you, I do clean...well, the best I can anyway, and I rub your back...get you white noise generators...don't forget that Jim..." 

Jim nodded. "Sandburg, you're right about all that, but that doesn't help me financially." 

"So, it's about money." Blair looked down, not wanting Jim to see his eyes filling up. 

"It's part of it." 

"Part of it? Man, you wake me up at one in the morning to tell me I've got to pay rent? You know, you could have waited until morning..." His eyes darted around his small room, avoiding Jim's face. He pushed the covers off him and started to get out of bed, but a strong hand stopped him. 

"Look Jim, can we...you know work something out?" 

Jim sighed. "I don't want you to leave Chief." 

Something in Jim's voice sounded strange, very un-like Jim, it sounded almost...almost loving? "Um...I don't want to leave either Jim..." 

Ellison nodded. "Maybe we can work something out..." 

Blair blinked and looked up at Jim, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Blair was surprised to see that Jim's face looked soft, almost gentle. What the hell was this? What was going on...could this really be "straight Jim?" 

He leaned forward and touched Blair's cheek gently. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" 

Blair's mouth dropped open. Jim smiled as he heard the younger man's heartbeat picking up, he could smell the sweat on his body, the sweet, musky scent of his Guide and Jim couldn't believe how aroused he was getting. 

"Um...well...not lately..." Blair stammered. 

"Well you are beautiful...my beautiful guide..." 

Shit, this was better than any dream, Blair thought. Jim gently pulled his Guide to him and kissed his lips, tenderly at first, then slowly, carefully applying more force, letting tongues press against each other as Jim tasted the flavors that were uniquely Blair. Jim wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him into an embrace. Their mutual need for air, stopped the kiss and both men stared at each other stunned. Jim smiled and licked Blair's full lower lip with his tongue, before taking it in his mouth, sucking gently. 

Blair's hands moved quickly to Jim's boxers, pushing them down. His hand found, then caressed the freed erection and marveled at the size, Jim Ellison was a big man in every sense of the word. Jim kicked off his boxers, without stopping his assault on Blair's lips and roughly grabbed Blair's boxers, yanking them down. Jim's hand stroked Blair's stomach and moved slowly, easily down to his penis. Jim too was impressed, what Blair lacked in height, he made up for in size...Jesus, the kid was thick! 

Blair pushed himself away reluctantly to pull his tank top over his head. Jim smiled at the thick, dark hairs that covered Blair's chest, natural, perfect, just like his Guide. Jim opened his sense of smell to take in all that was Blair as Blair sat staring at him. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, though it was only seconds. Blair hoped Jim hadn't zoned out on his body or something. He squeezed his Sentinel's hand and Jim blinked. Blair nodded and turned over on his stomach, pushing a pillow underneath his hips. "Lubricant's in the drawer." 

Jim frowned, startled. "In the...drawer..." 

Blair looked back at Jim's startled face. "Oh man, don't get all weird. Look, when I was living with some of those tribes, the only way they'd let me...an outsider even have a tent was if I proved myself to the village chief. That lubricant's from one of those tribes...does the trick." 

Jim opened the drawer and took out the small jar. As soon as he opened it, his olfactory senses were struck by the strange and exotic odors; no doubt herbs and plants that weren't in any botany book. Jim groaned as the smells intoxicated him. He put some of the lubricant, which was a strange dark color, on his fingers and rubbed it on his penis, it was warm and cool at the same time, and was making Jim harder...He grunted and rubbed some on Blair's buttocks and inside his anus, which caused the younger man to groan. 

"When was the last time you used this stuff, Chief?" Jim said, his voice tight with emotion. 

Blair gasped. "I don't know man...months...years..." Blair was finding it hard to talk, think or breath now. Jim had inserted two fingers in his anus and was using his other hand to rub some lubricant on his penis. 

"Good," Jim grunted. 

"Jealous..." 

"Damn straight..." 

A few second of rubbing and probing and Blair was certain he'd explode and come too soon. But, Jim was merciful. "Here I come baby..." he whispered and slowly, carefully entered Blair. 

The hot/cool sensation of the lubricant caused both Jim and Blair to cry out at the moment of contact. Jim moved deeper, deeper, into Blair. He fought the urge to slam into the younger man and fuck him senseless. Jim braced himself on his elbows, and gripped the bedsheets with his hands until he was all the way inside Blair and Blair could feel Jim's hard testicles against his buttocks. 

Carefully, Jim began to rock in and out of his young lover. Blair pushed back hard against Jim, trying to make him go faster, but Jim wouldn't have it, and he continued his steady pace. 

"Shitshitshit...." Blair gasped. 

"Kids today...so impatient..." Jim groaned as his strokes became more purposeful. 

All of Jim's senses had gone into massive overdrive, he saw Blair, writhing beneath him, tasted the salt in his skin, as he licked the back of his neck, heard his increasing groans, smelled his own scent and Blair's merging together and felt Blair's body, rising and falling, expanding and contracting. Jim's strokes became thrusts and he moved forcefully inside his partner, his left hand coming around Blair to stroke his aching penis and Jim stroked him counter to his thrusts. Seconds later, Jim was pumping wildly inside Blair, his senses all attacking him, screaming for release. Blair was groaning louder, he threw his head back, grinding his hips harder and harder against Jim, he gripped the bedsheets, nearly ripping them to shreds as the pressure built and he felt himself getting closer...closer... Then, Blair's body tightened for a second, before jerking uncontrollably. The younger man cried out, and immediately, his sphincter grabbed and caressed Jim's penis. Jim threw his head back, shouted something unintelligible and came hard into Blair's body. 

Jim collapsed on Blair, who collapsed on the bed. Immediately, Jim raised himself up, not wanting to crush his lover. 

"Damn Jim...shit..." was all Blair could get out. He wanted to ask Jim what brought this on. Did it have something to do with rent? But Blair just couldn't get his mouth to work, he was more than tired, he was exhausted, beat, spent. 

Jim shifted, lying on his side. He pulled Blair to him, so the two men were lying like spoons, against each other. 

"Chief, your bed is too damn small," Jim murmured. 

Blair smiled. "Does this mean I get to sleep in the big bed?" 

Jim ran his hand through Blair's now tangled curls. "Uh huh..." he said lazily. 

"All right..." Blair said. Then he sighed. "Jim uh...." he wasn't sure he should say anything, but felt he had to. "I...I...love you Jim...." 

Jim did not respond, at first Blair thought he'd gone to sleep. But then Jim patted his Guide's hand. "Go to sleep, Chief, I have to get up early in the morning," was the response, before Blair heard the steady rise and fall of breath that told him his Sentinel was asleep.   
  


* * *

The alarm woke Blair the next morning, promptly at seven. He reached out but felt no one. Slowly, he raised his head and saw he was alone. Blair looked around the room, it looked the same. He looked at himself, he was naked and the sheets were damp and twisted. What the hell...had it all been a dream after all? 

Slowly, Blair got out of bed and winced as his feet touched the floor. No, that was no dream, dreams didn't make you feel like you'd been split in two and enjoyed it. He stretched and looked around for his boxers; finding them underneath the bed. He put them on and padded out his room, into the kitchen. 

"Jim!" he said. 

No answer. He looked up. "Jim!" he called. Nothing. 

Blair walked into the kitchen, looked at the calendar on the wall and sighed. Valentine's Day. Shit, he'd wanted to make breakfast special for his partner today, it was the least he could do, but Jim was nowhere to be found. Blair ran his hand through his hair and sat down heavily on a chair. 

"Oh man, guess straight Jim had second thoughts, huh?" He probably *would* want him to move out now, or worse, pretend like nothing happened. As Blair looked around and contemplated what and if he should eat, his eyes fell on a piece of blue paper, folded on the table. Blair reached over and opened it. 

>   
>   
> Blair,
> 
> Had to get to work early this morning, I know you've got a lecture to prepare for, for tomorrow and I thought I'd let you sleep, you looked like you needed the rest....   
>  Jim. 

That was it, no veiled references, no hearts, no smiley faces. Just a simple Jim Ellison note. Blair crumbled the note up and shook his head. Well, it wasn't the first time he'd been seduced and abandoned. So why did he feel like his whole world had just collapsed? Why did he feel like he'd lost a part of himself. 

"Shit Sandburg, you had one beautiful night, let it rest." Blair went into the bathroom and took a shower, wanting to wash off all the signs of last night, but knowing he never could. He changed into a pair of clean clothes, put on his glasses and sat in the living area as he prepared for his lecture, well, at least Jim remembered that. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Blair jumped and looked at the clock, it was nearly noon. Who the hell could that be? Cautiously, Blair walked to the door and looked out the peephole. Standing in the hallway was a young man holding what looked like a whole bunch of red roses. He wondered if he should open the door, no telling how many nut cases had serious grudges against his partner. But then Blair remembered it was Valentine's Day and obviously the roses were for someone in the building who was probably at work. 

Blair opened the door and signed for the flowers, the young man looked like he wanted a tip, but Blair shrugged. "Hey man, not my flowers." 

The kid looked at him strangely, shook his head and left. Blair closed and locked the door and carried the flowers into the living area. The vase was pretty nice, usually florists used cheap, plastic type vases, but this one looked and felt like it was made on a potters wheel. Blair put them down on the table and sighed. Well, it wouldn't hurt to see who they were for. Grinning, he carefully opened the envelope and read the card. 

"Dear Blair, Happy Valentine's Day, I love you....Jim PS Consider the rent paid in full." 

Blair sat down heavily on the sofa a wide grin coming across his face. 

"Oh man."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
